Russian Roulette
by ColourHunter
Summary: RussiaxFem!Prussia Based off the song 'Russian Roulette' Her palms were sweating, and she slowly moved the barrel to her temple. She was having second thoughts, but now was not the time to think. It was time to act. Her heart raced. She counted to three..


**Russian Roulette**

**RussiaxFem!Prussia**

**Warnings: Russia (yes...He needs his own warning), OOCness, angst, etc...  
><strong>

**I originally planned to make this a Male!BelarusxFem!Prussia…but stuff changed and now we have RussiaxFem!Prussia.**

**I'm actually going to try sketching this out as a comic/doujinshi and I'll (hopefully) have the first couple pages posted before I go back to school in September -.- oh well. ** **So…Here we go. Here's 'Russian Roulette'. It was inspired by Rhianna's song so…yeah.**

**This takes place after the Berlin wall was put up in the early 1960's, while Prussia was under Soviet control **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Russian Roulette © Rhianna**

* * *

><p>Prussia picked nervously at her fingernails. She had been living with Russia for nearly a month now, and not once had he been so insistent that they meet together and, as he had put it, 'Have a little chat'. Honestly, the thought sickened the albino. True, the two didn't know each other very well, but the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew there was something dangerous about him.<p>

So here she was, standing in front of the door leading to the basement of Russia's excessively large house. Why would Russia want to meet her in the basement? That would have been the last place she would have set up a meeting. Unless of course it was converted into some sort of extra living room. But she highly doubted that. She let out a shaky breath, opened the door and walked down the stairs. Each one made a loud creak as she stepped on it.

At the bottom of the steps was another door. However, rather than the nicely polished, wooden door at the top, this door was made of heavy metal. She shoved it open and stepped into the room behind it. It closed with a loud 'bang' that made her jump. She sighed and then looked at the contents of the room.

It was tiny, square room, hardly larger than an office. There was a small table placed in the center, and sitting at that table was the man who she was supposed to meet. He smiled at her, but the lighting made it look more surreal.

"Ah, Prussia. Sit down." He said motioning to the chair across from him. She reluctantly complied.

"Why the hell am I here Russia?" she demanded, sounding more convincing than she felt.

Russia continued to smile. "You've heard of the game, 'Russian Roulette', da?"

Prussia's eyes widened. What? Isn't that the game where there's one bullet in an otherwise empty revolver and you point it at your head and hope that you don't get your brains blown out? The albino nation nodded slowly. Russia clapped his gloved hands together.

"Good! Then I won't have to explain the rules." He said happily, as he took out the revolver from under the table. Prussia eyed it suspiciously. How was she supposed to know that it wasn't already loaded? Russia laughed at her expression and pushed the gun toward her. "Go ahead, examine it."

Prussia cautiously took the gun and opened it, looking inside the chamber. It was empty. She glared at the Russian man and slid the gun back to his side of the table.

"As you can see, I play by the rules." He took out one bullet from his coat pocket, placed it inside the, shut it with a click, and spun the chamber, making the position of the bullet unknown. "You have a one in six chance of it landing on the bullet. Do you wish to play?"

"Do I have a choice?" Prussia growled.

"Do you?"

Prussia took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself down. She needed to think clearly. What would West do? Probably live to fight another day. Screw that! She wasn't West! She wanted to show this creep that she wasn't afraid of him. "Fine," she said. "I'll play."

"Good. Now, that you're playing, you play for keeps." Russia said.

Prussia nodded, and reached for the gun. Her palms were sweating, and she slowly moved the barrel to her temple. She was having second thoughts, but now was not the time to think. It was time to act. Her heart raced. She counted to three…

And pulled the trigger.

To her relief, that shot was empty. She sighed and set the gun back down on the table. Russia laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Very good, da?" he smiled, taking the gun. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Prussia looked at him with disgust. Then she noticed what was behind him. Along the wall was a shelf full of numerous objects. A pair of glasses, a ribbon, a hair clip, a tassel, an olive green hat, and (although it did surprise her), a pair of oven mitts. Russia noticed where she was looking and explained.

"Those are just little tokens of my…victories. Hmm…I suppose it would be fair to offer you the same deal that they had. If you win, I will let you go. But if you lose, you must stay with me. Sounds good da?"

Prussia gritted her teeth as she subconsciously gripped the iron cross on her necklace. "Tch. Fine, whatever." She grabbed the gun. However this time she stopped to say a short prayer to herself. Just a little habit left from her days in the Order.

"Close your eyes. Sometimes that helps."

She glared at him. But, then a scary thought flashed across her mind. He's still here, that mean he's never lost. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that he could see it through her chest. She was truly more terrified now than she had ever been in her life. Even though she knew it wouldn't kill her, after all, it would take more than a gunshot wound to kill a nation, she still felt as if it would. Or that staying with Russia would kill her. She saw the way the others were scared of him, the way they were constantly trembling in fear. No, she had to prove that she wasn't scared of him.

She pulled the trigger.

Safe. She set it back down on the table and smirked at the larger nation. "What do you think about that? You can't kill me that easily!"

Russia twitched. "Perhaps, but the game isn't over yet." He pulled the trigger on himself, and once again. Nothing happened.

This was it. There was now a fifty-fifty chance of biting the bullet. It was either him or her. Her freedom, or his prisoner.

That's when she began to worry. She looked at the Russian man in the eyes, her blazing crimson met with his cold violet. She was too far into this twisted game to back out, so she wrapped her fingers around the gun once again. As she held it up to her head, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Her best friend, Hungary, her worst enemy, Austria, her brother, West, every sword fight they've ever had, every laugh they've shared, everything passed by in a flash. She'll never see them again. Will she even ever see another sunrise? Did such a thing exist under the rule of the Soviets?

Tears pricked at her eyes at the thought of not being able to say goodbye to her friends. She just imagined the little Italian boy she had come to think of as another brother crying because of her absence, and the quiet Japanese man who she had become close friends with. But most importantly…West. She wanted to see him one last time. To hug him and say that she was sorry. But now was not the time to think about the value of her life.

Now was the time to take her chance. It was do or die, in a literal sense.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins. If she was unfortunate enough to get the bullet, it was going to hurt like hell, but if it wasn't…well, she'd be in the clear. She would win. She took a deep breath. Her heart hammered again, and the fear had numbed her fingers. She had to win. She just had to pass his test.

So what else could she do?

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ngh...I had meant for this to have been longer...but I was getting sleepy and I needed a break. Sorry if it sucks...I'm really not that great at writing. -.- But if you like this...I'd be happy...if you don't...I don't blame you. :)<strong>


End file.
